Reverse Rebirth
by candelight
Summary: In the Ninja Tribunal arc, the guys give it all they have to defeat The original Shredder...and die. But a friend comes to a brokenhearted Splinter's aid, and revives the turtles! Only....they don't look the same..
1. Chapter 1

Reverse Rebirth

In the Ninja Tribunal arc, the guys give it all they have to defeat....the original Shredder...and die because of it. But Lord Simultaneous comes to a brokenhearted Splinter's aid, and revives the turtles! Only....they don't look the same....

(Yes, it's in English...^^)

Konnichiwa, everyone! PLEEEEEEEEEEASSE Review! Tell me if I should update!

* * *

_"La forza del destino è un majesty crudele e divine….poichè le strade trasversali del destino diminuiscono per sempre sopra, in un mondo ha converso su ombra imbarazzare e su divisione di moon e del sole…  
L'OH, aye, tis una cosa meravigliosa per avere una mano piccola da tenere al lato di voi per comodità."*_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_*"The force of destiny is a cruel, divine majesty....as the crossroads of fate dwindle forever on, in a world converged on puzzling shadow and divison of moon and sun...  
Oh, aye, tis a wonderful thing indeed to have a little hand to hold beside you for comfort."__  
_

* * *

_"While you were sleeping,  
I sat by your bed.  
I watched you  
as you smiled through your dreams._

_I traced your perfect shell ear,  
Touched every curl  
On your little head._

_I tried to sleep  
But the sound of your breathing  
Drew me back to your room._

_I couldn't resist  
The magic which tugged  
At my heartstrings  
And brought me to your side._

_I settled on the floor  
Once again.  
Back against the wall,  
Holding your tiny hand in mine._

_While you were sleeping  
I fell in love with you all over again."_

* * *

"No...."

Splinter rushed over to Torah's side, heart pounding. Fingers trembling, he felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

Splinter bit his lip, and closed his eyes as his head bent in sorrowful tribute.

The Shredder was slain. His sons had become their dragon avatars....and had fought viciously for New York.

And, with Master Yoshi's help, won.

The world back to normal.

The people safe.

But, at what cost?

Splinter sighed. His sons would be terribly sad....after all, they just felt the tremendous relief of beholding their friends to be ALIVE after all.

What type of sick world was this? One that gave life...and took it away so abruptly, like the waves reaching out like a thousand friendly helping

hands, and a thousand clawed assasin.

Splinter frowned as he looked at the ground. Rain was pouring down quite a bit after a few minutes of glorious sunlight....sunlight of promise and

new hope.

So, what was with the rain? Splinter's fists tightened as he stood.

Odd....where were his sons? Why didn't they catch up yet?

And...why was his gut feeling so uneasy?

A penetrating shadow cast itself over Splinter's heart. Something was wrong. That something was unknown...but it left him feeling quite

apphrensive.

A scent floated on the breeze that gently ruffled through the fur on Splinter's cloak and forehead. Splinter's head snapped up.

New hope filled him...it was Donatello's periwinkle scent! And it was beyond that clearing!

Splinter rushed forward in the driving rain that was stinging his eyes.

He knew his son' scents as well as his own face.

Ah! There was Raphael's cinnamon scent....Leonardo's clean vanilla scent...and Michelangelo's scent of...mozzarella cheese, occasionally...and

very noticeable, crisp basil.

As Splinter rushed around the bend of trees, he skidded so fast to a stop that he slid forward quiet a few inches on the muddy ground.

And his heart stopped.

"_No..."_

There, on the ground, lay the sons of Splinter. Raph was gripping the emerald grass, Mikey's mouth was open in a silent gasp, as Leo was

facedown on the grass.

And Don's mouth was still opened in a silent cry of pain.

Splinter finally let out the scream that building in his throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

No...._It cannot be!_

_IT CANNOT BE!"_

Splinter's numb legs finally dashed forward, completely breathless.

"Not my sons! NOT MY SONS!"

As he rushed to their side, feeling so utterly dizzy that the world was spinning in an absentminded frenzy....

His nightmare had come true.

A gasp had slipped from Splinter's lips.

"My children.....

.....they....have all....been...."

He had stepped into a living hell.

First, the tribunal had taken his beloved Master and father....

..and now his...

As the true horror of the situation broke out over him, he gasped, choking as a fresh stream of tears burned in his eyes.

He would've screamed...

...if there were any voice left inside of him to do so.

A fair of feet quite suddenly brushed against the cool wet grass, making a gentle _swishing_ sound.

Splinter was beyond caring if it were a human who would scream and report his form to the authorities....or a rival who wanted to murder him in

cold blood.

"Splinter, is it?"

Even as the hot salt water fell onto his clenched fists, and a tiny drop of crimson appeared on his lips from biting it so hard, he started.

....What?

Splinter jerked around so quickly, he cricked his neck. Ignoring the discomfort, he staggered up.

" L-Lord...Simultaneous..."

* * *

The white cloaked figure stood there, silent as he gazed at the limp figures on the ground.

"...if I had come earlier...." he muttered, shaking his head.

Splinter blankly stared at him before blankly gazing at the green and red grass. Lord Simultaneous went on.

"Y'know, I _was _supposed to arrive earlier..." he said reluctantly, turning to the side.

"....it's...just as my fault as it is anyone else's, Splinter," he said quietly.

Splinter turned to look at him again, eyes empty and distraught before their eyelids closing tightly over them. With a shaking sob, he buried his

face in his hands.

"I-I-It matters not...." The words were severly distorted as Splinter slammed his fist against the ground repeatably.

"M-My sons...."

_"My sons...."_

He choked again.

And Lord Simultaneous simply stood there in the pouring rain, as Splinter bitterly wept in the frigid chill.

Finally, the grumpy-faced man's eyes softened.

"Y'know.....the Time Scepter has a mind of it's own. I thought you knew that," he said, quietly.

Splinter said nothing. The treelimbs brushed violently as several leaves spiraled down.

Lord Simultaneous sighed. He was never good at this mushy business...

"And...." he paused. "The scepter...is telling me what I must do. What IT wants to do."

Splinter said nothing. Lord Simultaneous rolled his eyes.

"What I'm _saying _here is that I revived the Daimo's son," he said irratably. "And....

....I can do the same for your sons."

* * *

Splinter froze as he bolted up, his dark eyes full of flabbergasted sorrow and desperate hope.

"I-you-can you-"

"Er, yeah." Lord Simultaneous twirled the scepter uncomfortably. "They...uh....might be a little funny....bit off color for a...while, but what the

scepter wants, it gets."

Lord Simultaneous twitched an eyebrow. "Hey, if you would pref-"

"No." Splinter was breathless, imploring. He silently looked to the side, fists no longer clenched, face set.

"I....very much wish...for my sons to stay alive," he said quietly, turning so Lord Simultaneous would not see his face.

"Otherwise....

...nothing really matters much, anymore."

Lord Simultaneous nodded, face businesslike.

"Very well, then. Now..."

The glittering scepter was risen into the dark sky.

And, as Splinter stared, awestruck, an pyramid of light exploded into an indigo sky.

Splinter's hand flew instinctively to his face to protect him from the flash.....

* * *

As quickly had it had come, it was over.

Splinter dashed to the smoking area of land, as Lord Simultaneous was twiddling his fingers.

"Er....about that, Splinter? Remember when I told you they might not..."

His voice died on his lips. Splinter merely stared, heart accelerating like mad as he hesitantly drew closer to the feebly stirring figures on the

ground.

* * *

April slammed her foot on the brakes.

Yep...here they were!

Odd....how it was Splinter contacting them instead of the others....he'd never been particulary technology savvy....and by particulary, I mean, "not

at all...."

The original Shredder was DEAD.

Finally. April breathed a sigh of relief. Splinter had sounded strange on the shellcell....he merely wanted to see both Casey and April right away.

That was all he said.

"Aw....Cheer up, babe." Casey gave April's arm a squeeze. She had a troubled frown upon her face.

Something....didn't feel right. Casey put an arm around her shoulder when they'd finished climbing down the water drainage latter, and began

their journey to the secret entrance of the turtles' home.

"They're probably all just tired," commented Casey, as they found the hidden access code and typed in the odd tune they used quite often.

Ding!

And the doors slid open with a creaking thud.

Still disconcerted, the two entered somewhat cautiously.

* * *

"Master S!" exclaimed Casey jovially. "You did it! You guys actually did it!"

Splinter was standing quietly near an old portrait and crate, something in his arms. He had a quiet, thoughtful expression upon his face.

"Casey. April." was all he said, with a wan smile.

Casey's smile faded. April stepped forward, concern etched in every corner of her face.

"Master Splinter...?" asked April, looking as if she were uncertain whether to step forward or to step back.

Splinter did not move. Casey scratched his head, puzzled.

Something was wrong. Seriously minutes rolled by with aching slowness.

"I would like you....to meet someone," was all he simply said, as he very slowly turned.

Casey and April curiously leaned forwards. There was something in the box as well....

Emerald and dark blue eyes grew enormous- April continued to stare, as Casey fell sideways onto the floor.

"Meet...my sons," said Splinter simply.

Whew! I'm tired. I hope you liked it! I'll update soon...


	2. Seen and Unforseen

* * *

Reverse Rebirth-Chapter two: Seen and Unforseen

********************************************************************************************************************

In the Ninja Tribunal arc, the guys give it all they have to defeat....the original Shredder...and die because of it. But Lord Simultaneous comes to a brokenhearted Splinter's aid, and revives the turtles! Only....they don't look the same....

(Yes, it's in English...^^)

Konnichiwa, everyone! PLEEEEEEEEEEASSE Review! Tell me if I should update!

* * *

Normally, this type of writing is neither my preferred speed style, nor my favorite sequence....but I decided to break from tradition....if only for

now.

_«Pooh,» спросило поросенку любознательн. «Вы полагаете нас будете друзьями forever? »  
Поросенка сжатого рука Pooh.  
«Мой дорогой Поросенок,» он сказал. «Упование I быть ваш друг для очень более длиной после этого того.»*_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_*"Pooh," asked Piglet curiously. "Do you suppose we'll be friends forever?"  
Pooh squeezed Piglet's hand.  
"My dear Piglet," he said. "I hope to be your friend for much longer then that."  
_

* * *

_"A friend is like a flower,  
a rose to be exact,  
Or maybe like a brand new gate  
that never comes unlatched.  
A friend is like an owl,  
both beautiful and wise.  
Or perhaps a friend is like a ghost,  
whose spirit never dies.  
A friend is like a heart that goes  
strong until the end.  
Where would we be in this world-_

_....if we didn't have a friend."_ -By Emma Guest

* * *

_"Meet...my sons," said Splinter quietly._

_Emerald and dark blue eyes grew enormous- April continued to stare, as Casey fell sideways onto the floor._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * __* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * __* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

Casey staggered up. April and Splinter now looked more then slightly apphrensive as Casey wildly blinked at the bundle protectively cradled in

Splinter's arms.

A little turtle-much bigger then a normal turtle of his breed, but obviously, by the shaping of his slightly round little face, an infant.

* * *

His face was so much more naive, peaceful, and, well, this was obvious, but...._young._

Like the other sleeping occupants on the stacks of blankets and pillows in the crate, his face had been wiped clean of living off the streets.

Hiding in shadows.

Hardly ever seeing daylight.

Probably a day or two old. He lay within the folds of a ragged cloak, face absent of the usual crimson ninja mask.

"Ha," exclaimed Casey suddenly, causing Splinter and April to jump. "Ha, ha, hahahahahahaha!"

April raised an eyebrow, and Splinter, after giving Casey a bemused and puzzled stare, backed off the tiniest bit.

Casey grinned, face in his hands.

"Wow! You really had me going for a minute, Master Splinter! I....wow. I thought the guys were, well-" He burst out laughing, once again.

"Okay. Joke's over." He looked expectantly around in the shadows.

"I get it, you guys-hilarious. I know."

Silence. Casey looked confused, then annoyed.

"Joke's _over, _guys! COme on, this isn't-"

"Shh!" exclaimed Splinter suddenly, looking down at the ragged lump in his arms.

Too late.

The little bundle in Splinter's arm twitched a bit, tiny eyelids parting to reveal a pair of sleepy grey eyes. Casey ridgened a bit, surprised.

"Uh...Splinter? Who...are these little guys, exactly? And...where are..."

Casey glanced quickly at Raph, then at Don's curled up form, who was quivering....

Leo was stirring....and Mikey began to shake.

Splinter groaned, as Raph's eyes filled with tears.

"NOW you've done it."

Casey went chalk pale, and immediately staggered back, quickly glancing at the guys, then, at Splinter very quickly.

"N-No," he said simply, mouth opened in a silent gasp, reaching into his pocket for a hankerchief, and mopping his brow.

Shaking like mad, April grabbed hold of the chair for support as the bundle in Splinter's arms began to quietly mew, then, got louder and louder as

he began to weep.

And, unfortunately, in a split second, there was a quartet of crying from the crib.

* * *

Finally, _finally, _the turtles were each coaxed back to sleep. When Mikey had closed his eyes at last, Splinter merely put a finger to his lips and

silently tiptoed out.

The other two hastened to do the same.

* * *

"Master Splinter," said April weakly, as Splinter politely gestured for the two to sit down while he made tea.

"Wha.....what on _earth..."_

With a sigh, Splinter came back, handing them each a cup of star anise before settling with his own in his favorite recliner, not really wanting to

drink anything, but comforted by the warm little cup's prescence in his hands.

Casey leaned towards, face looking curious. Finally, Splinter spoke.

"I....my friends.....it is a long and.....strange tale. I....do not want to stop....else I will probably not wish to talk about it at all. So, listen closely, for

I will not underly anything, and I exagerate nothing."

The two leaned forward...

* * *

April clenched her hands together as she stared at the floor. Casey fidgeted uncomfortably, hands in his hair.

"You mean," he said quietly. "You mean to tell me that's ALL WHAT'S LEFT? ALL OF MY BEST FRIENDS? THAT?"

Splinter silently looked up as April scowled at Casey.

"Their hearts, minds, and souls were revived, Casey. Their memories, however, were not...but I am merely grateful for their prescence upon the

earth, and knowing that they do not suffer."

Splinter had quite a way of cooling Casey down. Casey sank back to the couch, face now sorrowful.

"....I'm sorry, Splinter." he sighed. "You're right. This is....well, this...."

April squeezed his hand gently. "I know, Case. It's......a little much for me to take in, too."

Casey nodded, eyes still dull. Then, his eyes brightened.

"HEY! That Lord what's his name's staff can do ANYTHING, right? Why don't we just ask that dude, if he can't bring them back to their original

forms, why not give them all their memories back? They won't have to start all over, then!"

April thought this sounded fairly reasonable (Coming from Casey Jones, anyway) but Splinter lowered the teacup to the coffee table with a quiet

_clink _of china meeting wood, and slowly, he looked up, dark eyes meeting Casey's with an intense stare.

Casey squirmed uncomfortably. That dark gaze was really very penetrating.

For a moment, the two simply looked at each other, Casey unable to break the link.

April didn't exactly know what to say, so she simply reached fo her cup and took another sip.

Finally, Splinter spoke, and his voice was quiet, and slightly amused as he gazed down into his cup, his wobbly, distorted reflection greeting him.

"Such a ploy would prove disastrous, Mr. Jones."

Finally, April looked up. Casey frowned, looking puzzled.

"Uh.....how so?"

Splinter took his hot cup into his hands once again, still gazing at the star anise surface. He quietly sipped, not looking at either of the two curious

two.

".....is it not obvious? Yes....I could've asked Lord Simultaneous to revive their memories....but, then again, that would make his and the scepter's

efforts completely useless."

April munched on a biscuit, looking extremely interested.

"Please," she begged. "I...don't understand. What d'you mean by "useless?"

Splinter closed his eyes.

* * *

"Memories," he said thoughtfully. "Such a fragile, powerful, incredible web of the heart and mind. And, for my sons, there are fifteen years worth

of them. A fair amount, for any child."

Splinter sipped once again, his countanence grave.

"When an infant is born, their thoughts are assoicating with the new. Thoughts...that pass as something else. Memories that do not truly become

so until their minds have grown enough to accept them into their souls, and keep them behind their own vaults.

Even as we speak, as they sleep, they are unconciously learning how to do so. It is a very slow, careful process."

Splinter looked at April, then at Casey.

"Fifteen years....worth of memories....." he said quietly. "What do you think that would do to them? An enormous library of memories, when their

newborn minds are barely processing faces, breathing, eating, and sleeping?"

Casey gulped.

"Ouch. So...what would that do to them?"

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think? Their minds would collapse...under the smallest memories in the deepest recesses of their heart, now that their beings are of

newborns, and memories are therefore not clouded by time. They would be sharper in their minds then a two edged sword."

Splinter turned to look at the ceiling. It seemed his thoughts were only very vaguely on the current subject.

"A million...." he whispered, the words dying away on his lips.

"A trillion, one hundred million, thousand memories, each dashing to be the one viewed, remembered, treasured....it would be too much

information for them to process. They would have no defense, no way of blocking it or having a say to reject it.

They'd.. lose their sanity. Their nervous systems would crack from strain. They would know nothing but an ability to feel pain.

And...." Splinter's hands shook violently, biting his lip.

"They would die. And it would be a very slow, painful death."

Splinter gazed back up into a pair of horrified eyes.

And that is why I choose to spare them of that, Miss O'Neil. Mr. Jones."

* * *

April's eyes filled with tears. Casey gulped and dug his fist into his eye.

"I....sorry....must have dirt in my contacts."

Even in tears, April gave a shaky frown.

"S-Since when did you have c-contacts, Casey?"

Casey chose to ignore this. He turned to face Splinter, his face imploring.

"Master Splinter...I...really....I didn't have a-"

Splinter held up a hand.

"Tis alright....I know you only wished to assist," he said gently. "You meant no harm. This is....overwhelming, for me as well."

That looked like the understatement of the year. Splinter's face was lined by anxiety and worry.

Imagine. Having to raise quadtuplets AGAIN...as infants. April immediately felt a stab of pity as Splinter shakingly stood, taking hold of the rickety

chair before staggering a bit.

Casey leapt up, with April close behind him, and he quickly took hold of Splinter's arm, and carefully raised it over his own shoulder. April did

likewise.

"C'mon, Master S, you've had a rough day. Get some shuteye."

"No....I am...merely a bit drowsy." His face gave away his fib. "My sons may wake....they will need tending to..."

"Well, then," commented April as they helped him into Splinter's futon. "You should leave it to us!"

Splinter thought this _maybe _wasn't exactly the best idea...and he sort of voiced this upon his face with a quizzical frown. April had to resist rolling

her eyes with difficulty.

"C'mon, Master Splinter," she begged. "I've done it a thousand times for my cousins. And you need rest."

Splinter thought for a moment.

"Hmmm......"

Finally, he sighed.

"I will sleep.....for a while. Only that, and nothing more. If you are a loss of what to do, and you only have Mister Jones by your side...." he paused

once again.

"...Come and see me."

"Hey!" exclaimed Casey.

Splinter smiled, and put his finger to his lips. Casey blinked, then, with an "Ohh!" exclaimation, hastened to do the same.

"I was...only joking. Thank you, my friends."

"No pro-" April stared.

The rat had already fallen asleep! Yikes. Hopefully, this wasn't a sign of things to come....April tenderly lay a quilt on top of Splinter's thin chest, as

it gently rose and fell with each breath.

* * *

"Poor guy," commented Casey, as they quietly left, Casey carefully closing the door behind them.

April's eyes sparkled.

"Y'know, I was going to wait till later, but I just HAVE To say it now," she said, breathlessly.

Casey raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

A terrific smile burst on April's face so quickly that it was quite alarming. She silently leapt up and down, hands clenched together.

She looked happier then a child at Christmas.

Casey stared at her, completely nonplussed.

"Um.....are you feeling-"

She abruptly turned to Casey, beautific smile still on her face as she stopped hopping.

"It's the guys. As babies, they're, well, you know-"

"Little?" guessed Casey.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Small fries?"

"Yes, but..."

"Teeny Tiny widdle-"

April looked ready to stomp her foot. "_Yes," _she exclaimed. "But they're....like this-all Little, and small friyish and Teeny Tiny Widdle Pumpkins..."

Casey stared. He didn't call them "Pumpkins!"

"They're _soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute!_" she exclaimed happily.

Casey looked ready to be nauceous.

* * *

An infant Leo snuffled a bit, quiet warmth surrounding him and his siblings under the quilt, luckily not something he could accidentally kick off.

His stomach full, his eyes fluttered a bit, then, as he was about to cry out, felt too at ease to do so, and decided against it.

A blinding flash. Leo ridgened.

That-strange-woman-with-the-red-hair. And Anger-management-boy.....

This was too confusing. Leo shook his head the tiniest bit as Donatello's deep and soothing breathing came from beside him.

Leo yawned, and closed his eyes, turning a bit in the darkness, and thought no more.

* * *

Next Chapter: Terror in Turtle Sitting

Have Casey and April completely bitten off more then they can chew here as complete mayhem and pandemonium ensues?

Please review! ^^


	3. Terror in Turtle Sitting

Reverse Rebirth

In the Ninja Tribunal arc, the guys give it all they have to defeat....the original Shredder...and die because of it. But Lord Simultaneous comes to a

brokenhearted Splinter's aid, and revives the turtles! Only....they don't look the same....

(Yes, it's in English...^^)

Konnichiwa, everyone! PLEEEEEEEEEEASSE Review! Tell me if I should update!

* * *

_« Une peu de folie maintenant et EST alors relished par les hommes les plus sages.  
Et une petite sottise maintenant et environ vous maintiendra vers le haut du bec. «_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_"A little madness now and then IS relished by the wisest men.  
And a little foolishness now and about will keep you going up the spout."  
_

* * *

Alright, everyone, here is the third chapter. I don't feel very well...well, my bug cleared up, but now I'm a little depressed...:(....Finals are coming up....stress is building........

Ah, well. Que Sera, Sera! Work hard, relax a little-everything will be fine.

And so, it is my pleasure to give you another chapter of Reverse Rebirth....one where Casey and April have to babysit! This can only end in fire...

* * *

Raph turned in the comforting warmth, muttering softly.

Well.....murmuring would be a better word, seeing as he didn't really know how to talk....but I digress.

April smiled as she covered the four with another blanket. It was a little chilly in here....and Don wasn't exactly....er, available to fix the system.....

for at least eight years.

Then again, knowing the genius, it might only take six.

The two were sitting in what used to be Leo's room, the four still sleeping peacefully. April was reading a book, while Casey both looked very

bored and nervous. April sighed, and turned to Casey.

"See....I TOLD you everything would be fine, you big lug. Look at them!" she gestured impatiently to the turtles. "Poor things are still exhausted.

It must've been too much for the little guys...." she turned to Casey once again.

"I think.... Splinter is even more exhausted," she said quietly, eyes becoming solemn before she dropped her magazine, put her head in her

hands, and stared at the floor.

"You saw..... how he looked...." April shuddered.

"These little guys are ADORABLE.....but...." she paused, as if pondering how to next word what she wished to say.

".....in a way, he really did lose the guys. This is gonna be a rough time for him. It'll be a while before he gets over it, if ever."

Casey half smiled.

"Y'know, I keep telling myself this is all a dream," he said softly, not looking at April for a moment. "That I'm going to wake up any moment and

think, _Wow.....Mondo bizarreo. _The, I get up, the guys are all....uh....what they used to be, and....stuff. I go on patrol with Raph, Mikey's either

tearing around on a skateboard like a maniac, or trying to get to the next level on his game. Leo's either training, or playing a game of chess or

checkers with Splinter. And Don's busy at his workshop, trying to perfect one of his new doohickies, or make something even better with the

name "Turtle" in it."

Casey bit his lip.

"And now, they're not gonna do that....not for a long time. It's.....it's like....._they died, _April, and we've been given these guys as a consolation

prize. Not that I don't like these guys," he said quickly, gesturing to the turtles. "But the receipt they gave us isn't warrant for another fifteen

years."

April turned to give Casey a hug. Normally, Casey wasn't so profound....

"Aw....Case, cheer up. We'll get through this. Someway or another, we ALL will. You, me, and Splinter. Who knows? With all the weird stuff

considered NORMAL on us on a regular basis, maybe we'll find a way to revert the guys back to normal."

A breeze from the ventilation shaft Don had built blew gently, a soft whisper of a breeze causing a few of April's red strands to twitch slightly,

floating soundlessly in midair.

April sighed. "It just might be too much for Splinter to handle....unless, of course, you and I quit our jobs and become nannies for hire...."

Horror and chagrin filled the eyes of a now very panicked man. April laughed softly, taking care not to wake the turtles.

"Relax, Case! I'm joking! _Or am I_?" she asked in a sinister whisper.

Caey gulped and pressed himself back. April's face relaxed.

"Just this one time....then, who knows? Bishop and Stockman seriously owe us...maybe they'll have an idea what to do. A Time Machine, potion-

anything."

"They'd probably squish the guys like bugs when they saw them. That, or die laughing."

April groaned.

"You're probably right....just a suggestion. Now, Case, why are you so worried about the fact you and I have to watch the guys? Everything's

going to be okay."

Famous last words.....

Casey managed a nervous grin. He'd been an only child....and he'd never babysat before in his life.

"Y-Yeah. You're r-right. Everyt-thing's gonna b-be _okay."_

And then, to emphasize his point, he slapped his knee.

At the resounding SNAP, Mikey's eyes fluttered open.

Casey turned chalk pale.

"Oh, no....please, don't cry, please don-"

Mikey focused unsteadily on the two slightly familiar people. But he could tell enough that they were NOT Splinter.

Mikey's eyes filled with tears as April hurried to him.

"Shhhh.....Mikey, please, don't wake-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Well.....next time he was given a check up by Splinter, they'd find he had very healthy tonsils.

April seized Mikey in her arms, and made to hurry from the room....

....but the noise woke Raph, who woke Leo, who woke Don.

And this left Casey and April with four crying infants.

Casey gulped, swaying a little.

He surmised their situation as such:

"Oh, crud."

* * *

"Please don't wake Splinter, don't wake Splinter....." begged April as she took a sobbing Don into her arms as well as Mikey.

"W-What do I do?" demanded Casey, looking incredibly awkward as he stood near the crib, Raph and Leo not exactly looking very happy as they

pined. "Do I get Splinter?"

April carefully put Don and Mikey back, then, after an unexpected pause where she seemed to be thinking, thrusted Mikey and Leo into Casey's

arms. Casey staggered.

"W-what?!"

"Shh! Splinter needs to sleep...think of something hotshot, anything!"

"I-Uh-"

Casey was still recovering from having his best buds being dropped into his hands.

They were STILL whimpering.....

Think fast, think fast, think fast....

"Ooh! I know, I know!" Casey's eyes brightened.

"I remember....my dad used to edit the fairy tales for me when I was a kid..." he sighed, reminiscly. "Those were the good old days."

April was bouncing Raph on her knee.

"What do you mean, _edited _fairy tales?"

Casey shrugged. "Well...y'know....you joke around. Say, instead of the Three Bears, you say the three ducks. Kids can tell the diff....and they think

it's funny. Of course, these guys are just bitty babies...but it might work."

April looked at him in desperation.

"Yes! Try it! Anything!"

Casey looked bewildered his suggestion was even noted over the cries and whimpers of the turtles.

"But...uh.....which one?!"

"Just start naming suggetions!"

"Ooookay...." Casey's face scrunched up as he attempted to remember.

"There's....the one where The Ugly Duckling comes back as a swan, and pecks all of his tormentors to death."

Raph abruptly stopped crying, looking at Casey in surprise. April's eyes widened.

"Ooh! There's the one when the Gingerbread man turns out to be carnivorous, and he eats all of his pursuers!"

Mikey blinked several times.

"Uh-Case-I think that's-"

"Here's a great one-the elves lock the shoemaker and his wife in the basement for a while after they make them shoes, then, before the rescue

teams arrive, they rob a bank and run off to central America!"

Don stopped, wide eyed. April now attempted to put her hand over Casey's mouth.

"Casey Jones, that is ENOUGH-"

"But wait! I have another one! It turns out Chicken Little is right-the sky IS falling. So, she starts her own religious movement, goes on daytime

talk shows, gets millions of dollars, and runs off to join the elves!"

Leo's mouth was a capital O. Casey beamed, very proud of himself that he had managed so admirably....but now April was giving him an

absolutely filthy look.

"What?"

"Why don't you _**TRAUMATIZE**_ them while you're at it?!"

"I-uh-well, you see-"

"Either you," she hissed. "Or your father has a SERIOUSLY sick sense of humor."

"But I-"

April very gently put Don and Raph back in the crib. Then she very tenderly took Leo and Mikey and lowered them in as well.

And then, she picked up a broom.

********************************************************************************************************************

When April's anger finally died down, and the turtles were FINALLY asleep again, Casey buried his head into his hands once more.

"Whoever," he said, in a muffled voice. "invented fairy tales ought to be dragged out into the streets and shot."

* * *

"Y'know, these little terrors are actually pretty cute," commented Casey, watching Mikey snooze from where he lay, near Don's head.

The turtles got shivery in the middle of their slumber, but stayed half asleep as they managed to huddle near each other's comforting warmth.

April let out a quiet sigh.

"Yes....I've been thinking. Why did Splinter name them after Renaissance Artists?"

"I dunno-they're original, I guess. When was the last time you had a "Michelangelo" or a "Donatello" in your class?"

April smiled, and laughed softly, keeping her voice down.

"Maybe Splinter wanted to name them that....to reflect arts _and_ the martial arts."

"Could be. I've never asked."

April nodded. "If it had been me," she said thoughtfully. "I would've named one-if there were five of them-"

"Don't we have enough trouble with FOUR?"

April grinned. "Their names fit them perfectly....so, I wouldn't change them, I spose.' But if there were FIVE, I'd want one to be named Alex."

Casey gave her a bewildered stare.

"Alex? Why?"

April looked surprised. "Well, don't you think it's cute?" she pressed. "Alex can be short for Alexander or Alexandra. Either suit! It's adorable!"

"Well....yeah. If you wanna make the kid miserable-"

"Hey!"

"Now Jasmine-that's a cute name."

"When are you going to meet a boy named Jasmine?"

"It could happen!" argued Casey. "I'm NOT letting our kid be named Alex."

"Alex!"

"Jasmine!"

"Alex!"

"Jasmine!"

_"Alex!"_

_"Jasmin-" _Casey stopped, and blinked.

"Uh....April? When did we have a kid?"

April paused, about to exclaim an indignant retort.

Silence.

Then, Raph twitched in his slumber as the two began struggling to contain their intense laughter...

....to not very good avail.

* * *

"Donny? Can you point to the apple?" April had a picture book in her lap while Don was peeking at it curiously.

The turtles had woken-yet again-and began to fuss. Casey was between Don and April on the couch while he kept an eye on the turtles

wriggling on the carpet nearby.

It seemed unlikely that the newborn would be able to answer, but a wide eyed and shy looking Donatello's chubby little fist landed near the

picture of the red fruit. April beamed, and hugged Donny close.

"Aw...Don...you're going to end up as a little scientist, you know that?"

"Now...can you point to the monkey?"

Don paused.

And his little fist pointed at Casey.

April took one look before howling with laughter. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Pfff. He's a baby. What do babies know?"

April thought for a moment.

"Donny....can you point to the credenza of the 2003 enclyopedia of Dynamic Physics and Relativity?"

Donny paused again.

And then his little fist pointed across the room.

April burst out laughing while Casey looked crestfallen.

"Geez....even as a baby, the dude still-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH!"

Casey jumped up, wild eyed.

"April....._where's Mikey?!"_

True enough, Mikey was no longer on the floor near Leo and Raph.

And....for that matter....

Neither were they.

April's heart nearly stopped beating as she leapt up. She whipped around to face Casey.

_"Weren't. You. Watching. Them?!"_ she hissed venemoumously.

"Me?" squeaked Casey desperately. "I thought YOU were watching them."

As Casey scrambled to his feet, April wildly looked around in all directions.

"Alright....alright. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic..."

Don looked very interested, but nonetheless, he crawled off the couch, off onto the carpet, and then, away.

"April! I'll look in the kitchen! You look in-" Casey's face turned pale.

"Oh crud-the lab! WHAT IF THEY LANDED UP IN THERE?!"

Judging by the way April's eyes widened, it was clear that wasn't on her mind at all.

"Casey," she managed to gasp, whipping around. "Look after Donny for a moment-what if they ended up in the Don's garage?"

"Or in Splinter's dojo?" There are a ton of CANDLES in there!"

"Or what about Raph's gym?! What if they ended up in there-with all that heavy equipment?!"

"Or what about Mikey's room?! It's a disaster area!"

"Or what about Leo's-CASEY!" April screamed.

"WHERE THE HECK IS DONNY?!"

Casey's own heart nearly stopped.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"I can't find Don! He escaped!" shrieked April.

"What if he's in-?!"

"How about, my room?"

The two yanked around....as Splinter walked into the room, gentle mockery and amusement on his face....

...and four infants in his arms.

* * *

"I-You-we-uh-"

Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"While your....narration, the little ones managed to slip off to my room. I was just waking. I appreciate your help, Casey, April."

"I-I-you're-"

April groaned and flopped on the couch, Casey on the floor.

Splinter stared incredulously at the two's crumpled figures, then looked at the little ones in his arms.

"You weren't too rough on them, were you?"

Mikey just smiled faintly before cuddling closer to his sensei.

* * *

Splinter laughed softly, and carefully reached for his old black umbrella, his sons still in his arms.

The weather outside certainly was windy...and it looked like he was about to

But he needed a moment of being alone with his children.

He knew he wouldn't have any peace until then.

Conclusion for now....I plan on two more chapters. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up....So stressed....and sleepy...

Very sleeply....

* * *

"AAAAAAA!"

Casey dashed away as April pursued him, the turtles watching them, occasionally letting a giggle loose.

"Aw....it's making them feel better," crooned April as she attempted to whack Casey.

Casey ducked.

"I'D be happy if you'd stop chasing me, woman!"


	4. Quick Note and Preview

Okay, everyone....I need just a quick break. Rhoda J finally knocked some sense into my head.....One or Two days....or, I might just take a little

while to update...I'm finding it difficult to stick to my studies, and I seriously NEED to....School's almost out...

Finals are coming up.....gotta stay focused...

But, as I hate keeping you in the dark, I am giving you a sneak, quick glance of Chapter Four....or Five, as it were.

I am also asking you to vote, my dear readers. I do not know how this tale will end, and, until it does, I want to know what YOU think.

Should the turtles simply start all over again?

Should they be reverted? (That doesn't sound so fun, somehow....)

Or....should I simply leave it to my own devices, maybe make the story a lot longer, and have really weird and freaky things happen before, once

again, we are forced to make that choice? ^^

Boy...does my back and mind hurt....^^ I will be quick.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Reverse Rebirth: Chapter Four, Under a Darkling Sky

* * *

O世界! O生活! O时间!  
在谁的为时步我攀登，  
打颤在那哪里我以前站立了;  
何时将退回您的最初荣耀？  
没有- Oh，从未更多!  
在A外面  
喜悦日夜采取了飞行：  
新春天和夏天和冬天灰白  
移动我微弱的心脏充满哀情，但以欢欣  
没有- Oh，从未更多! "

* * *

_Maybe this was all a dream. A very very long dream, as April put it, kept NOT waking up from._

So thought Splinter as he made his way outside, infants in his arm and upon the old makeshift carrier he'd had on his back...one he thought he'd

never need again when his sons had outgrown it...

Raph let out a quiet sigh and leaned his face against his father's shoulder as Splinter silently crept away from the house, up to the rooftops.

Well...not to the very high ones. Although he was confident in his abilities, he couldn't help but be a little bit anxious for their safety.

Splinter smiled sadly as

He loved the little ones so much.

But...was it fair to them that he let happen to them what the staff did? What if his sons did not WANT to be brought back? He wished he could've asked...

......but, then again, that would've eliminated the purpose.

_Yes, perhaps this WAS a dream._

_But it sure as heck beat the ghastly nightmare that would plague him forever.....the one with......._

Splinter shuddered. Their fairly new home had different systems....and it was easier to reach the rooftops where he could think for awhile, high in

the air.

A cool breeze met him, as he climbed out to the fresher air. He hoped the little ones

As he moved his umbrella more firmly over him and his sons, a thought struck him wildly, without warning.

* * *

_Whew. Sorry, Ladies and gents....I need to bid you adieu. _


	5. Death of the Dusk

Reverse Rebirth

In the Ninja Tribunal arc, the guys give it all they have to defeat....the original Shredder...and die because of it. But Lord Simultaneous comes to a brokenhearted Splinter's aid, and revives the turtles! Only....they don't look the same....

(Yes, it's in English...^^)

Konnichiwa, everyone! PLEEEEEEEEEEASSE Review! Tell me if I should update!

(Oh...and as a bonus note, if you have no idea who Rhoda, Anna, and Mary are, check out Lost in New York!

It's just a cameo role, guys...sorry. ^^)

* * *

I'm Baccckkk....^^

Splinter has some serious soul searching to do in this chapter: Death of the Dusk

Dedicated to Rhoda J, Mikell, and Second Daughter of Eve!

* * *

「私が緑山になぜ住むか私に尋ねる;  
私は微笑し、私の中心のための応答をない心配がする。  
モモ花が流れの下で流れ、  
未知数に入ると同時に、  
私に人間にない世界が離れてある。「  
まだぴかぴか光らない道によっては薄くなることの後で  
わずかな、壊された雲が暗くなる雨が降る。  
それらが漂う一方、紫色の崖は黒くなる。  
そして向こう -- 白い鳥は飛行中に燃える。  
冷た川の音はよく知られている育てられて、秋の  
太陽の鋳造物の湿った影雨が降る。 私達の  
しばのゲートの下、村の製造所で  
乾燥するため: 皮をむかれた米、半分ぬれた、香りがよい… 「

********************************************************************************************************************

_Quote:_

_"Li-Young, don't feel lonely  
when you look up  
into great night and find  
yourself the far face peering  
hugely out from between  
a star and a star. All that space  
the nighthawk plunges through,  
homing, all that distance beyond embrace,  
what is it but your own infinity._

And don't be afraid  
when, eyes closed, you look inside you  
and find night is both  
the silence tolling after stars  
and the final word  
that founds all beginning, find night,

abyss and shuttle,  
a finished cloth  
frayed by the years, then gathered  
in the songs and games  
mothers teach their children.

Look again  
and find yourself changed  
and changing, now the bewildered honey  
fallen into your own hands,  
now the immaculate fruit born of hunger.  
Now the unequaled perfume of your dying.  
And time? Time is the salty wake  
of your stunned entrance upon  
no name."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Maybe this was all a dream. A very very long dream, as April put it, kept NOT waking up from._

So thought Splinter as he made his way outside, infants in his arm and upon the old makeshift carrier he'd had on his back...one he thought he'd

never need again when his sons had outgrown it...

Raph let out a quiet sigh and leaned his face against his father's shoulder as Splinter silently crept away from the house, up to the rooftops.

Well...not to the very high ones. Although he was confident in his abilities, he couldn't help but be a little bit anxious for their safety.

Splinter smiled sadly as he stared at the grey skyline.

He loved the little ones so much.

But...was it fair to them that he let happen to them what the staff did? What if his sons did not WANT to be brought back? He wished he could've

asked...

......but, then again, that kinda would've eliminated the purpose.

_Yes, perhaps this WAS a dream._

_But it sure as heck beat the ghastly nightmare that would plague him forever.....the one with......._

Splinter shuddered. Their fairly new home had different systems....and it was easier to reach the rooftops where he could think for awhile, high in

the air.

A cool breeze met him, as he climbed out to the fresher air. He hoped the little ones wouldn't catch cold.

As he moved his umbrella more firmly over him and his sons, a memory struck him wildly, without warning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Mikey and Raph were battling it out in the dojo....Splinter was watching them with quiet amusement as Don and Leo were watching with _

_bright interest._

_Mikey gave a goofy grin as two orange blurs swung abot, faster and faster. Mikey always did like the fancy techniques, and being the most athletic of the _

_four, could pull it off._

_"I call these yuks and chucks! I'd like to see YOU try and top them!"_

_Raph smiled as he twirled two crimson, glinting scythes._

_Raph had always preferred an "Up close and personal" type of approach. Which is why scythes had suited the ninja perfectly._

_"And so would I. But, Mike, I doubt I'll have to try."_

* * *

Gone...

Just like a young Donatello was no longer happily bustling away at his workshop...

...and Leo wasn't meditating or reading interestedly in the armchair in the corner...

They were gone.

Splinter bit his lip again, swallowing uneasily as he sat down on the cold stone. The black umbrella fluttered, as if it wanted to sweep both him

and his young ones out from the old stone into the dark air.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Splinter absentmindedly stroked Donatello's little head, then Raph's, Mikey's, and Leo's.

Leo's eyelids parted, and a pair of dark, sleepy eyes were revealed, meeting Splinter's own dark awkwardly streched a grey hand to rest upon

Leonardo's forehead. Leo sleepily blinked, as not sure whether to cry or to doze off once more. Splinter smiled, then took Leo's corner of the quilt

he'd wrapped them in-and covered his head.

"Go back to sleep....my little one."

How long had it been since he'd called the turtles anything but "my son?"

Even now....when his sons were infants....it was a bit odd, after all these years. He'd only occasionally called them "little ones," usually when he

was teasing them.

When was the last time he'd told them how proud he was of them?

How could he tell them....how incredible it was....

....that they chose to give their lives for a world that hated and despised them?

And yet....

Splinter's hands shook. He mustn't lose control. Not here. Not now....it might upset the little ones.

He slowly turned to look down in his arms. Cute....Don had managed to doze off practically upside down.....

Leo blinked, eyes unfocused and dreamy. Finally, he seemed to accept Splinter's words, and he closed his eyes after leaning his head against the

rough fabric of Splinter's monk robes, breathing calm and untroubled.

Splinter smiled.

Then, tasted rust as he felt an enormous shaking of the world, and had just enough time to stagger/drop the little ones down beside him before

he passed out.

* * *

Rhoda silently closed her cell phone, biting her lip.

Splinter had contacted her earlier....but if the guys really were....

"Aagh!" Rhoda groaned silently to herself. What she wouldn't give to be able to get out of this class...the teacher was now talking about nuclear

physics...not the most exciting thing in the world.

Rhoda twiddled the goggles she kept in her pocket...but, counting all the times she'd ran out for the turtle's behalf....now her parents were

getting annoyed questions from the secretary, asking why Rhoda Jacobs took an hour and a half to go to the bathroom...and more then a little annoyed themselves about their daughter...

....not that they were really aware Rhoda fought alongside four mutant ninja turtles and a rat on a weekly basis,

It'd be interesting to see how they'd react....but Rhoda wasn't exactly willing to take that risk.

So, with a sigh, she resigned herself to looking out the window, doing her best not to stare intently at the clock.

Here, time seemed to enter a "No passing" zone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A young, cerulean eyed girl named Anna, who was sitting on a park bench with a book in her hands looked up at the sky, reaching for her

umbrella in her backpack as she did so, just in time to block the raindrops eagerly splashing down upon the earth.

Sheesh...more rain? After all the chaos of just a few days past? And all the storms wreaking havoc?

First there was the Tricertron invasion....then there was the little fact that their city was being plagued by the dead....then, there were those

DRAGONS....

Looks like Tokyo had competion for "Craziest Disaster Sites."

Anna sighed. At least these rains weren't as violent or as angry as before. But there was sorrow in the air.

And, as she made her way home, she could detect something else-though she hoped she were wrong about...

...there was a scent of fear and uncertainty in the air.

Something unpleasant, like a change of direction.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mary wiped her brow.

Man...it was warm in here.

And her overheated ballpoint pen was telling her so. Mary strode across the room to pry open the cool metal window frame, and gratefully leaned

her head outside into the cool, fresh, damp air.

At least she could write at her own pace. Without her editor nagging her to send in her latest edition to the series....she could at least have a

quiet moment to write in peace.

Writing a bestselling series isn't exactly easy.

A flash of light. Mary blinked.

BOOM!

Mary jumped, shock making her start a bit.

Oh....just a bit of lightning. It was so LOUD, though....very clear.

Mary glanced at the battered charm that lay within her folder.

Something of this night reminded her of one, a long time ago....

...and like this, it hadn't been good.

Whew....okay. Please don't flame me!


	6. Sparks flying

Reverse Rebirth

* * *

In the Ninja Tribunal arc, the guys give it all they have to defeat....the original Shredder...and die because of it. But Lord Simultaneous comes to a brokenhearted Splinter's aid, and revives the turtles! Only....they don't look the same....

(Yes, it's in English...^^)

Konnichiwa, everyone! PLEEEEEEEEEEASSE Review!

Splinter finds out something truly important today, about his sons' sakes.

....and he takes a little dive, as it were.

So, here is the sixth chapter: Sparks Flying. There will be one more: To the Future.

Adieu, adieu. (You sure as better heck review. ^^)

Dedicated to: Rhoda J, Mikell, Second Daughter of Eve, raphfreak, lion-of-judah, and sabra jaguar for the totally positive and sweet reviews.

Arigatou, and baskets of roses for all my dedicated and kind reviewers.

(Sniff....okay....enough with the sentimental crud.

Let's get to the even MORE sentimental stuff!)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quote:

_"Where there were once tears of sorrow,  
They are no more,  
Body and soul, I seek potency within._

Shrouded in darkness, I now find the light,  
I must be vigilant as there is always darkness that lingers.  
I take a walk down the corridors of time,  
Over look what has been, what is now, and what will come to pass,

I must not be afraid,  
Where there is fear,  
Comfort will come,  
Patience is the key.

My body is broken,  
Heart bleeds from pain,  
My eyes see no more deceit to this world.  
I cower no more

I close my eyes,  
Release all sorrows inside,  
I worry not for I know my heart shall heal in time.  
I have self-confidence.

There is a light within,  
Seek it beyond my darkness,  
If found, I must walk to it,  
For there lies a door beyond.

If I believe once more,  
The door will open,  
I wish to find redemption.  
Forgiveness and help will come to me if only I ask.

Behind the door lies a pool,  
If I trust than will I bathe in its waters.  
I leave behind all misfortunes,  
I shall be reborn.

Breathe again,  
All is forgiven,  
I appreciate this second chance.  
Time is what I have.

Have faith,  
I know I am loved,  
I am free,  
This is me,  
This is the story of my rebirth."

* * *

Splinter staggered up.

There was wild sobbing all around him as he frantically rose a blackened paw to his face.

What.....

What...had just...

Something behind Splinter was giving off quite a bit of heat, and smoke was pouring everywhere. He whipped around.

That...old piping...it had attracted the lightning bolt...

Splinter blinked wildly. His fur was slightly standing up, and it was like a million jolts were racing through his body as his heart frantically beat.

In all this rain....the enormous wet conductor must have attracted the energy like a lightning pole.

Had Splinter been any closer to that device of death.....

....he would've recieved a lot more then an unpleasant electric shock.

Splinter swallowed.

At least he and his little o-

Wait....

Where WERE they, anyw-

But Splinter's question was answered as an infant, still crying out, was falling straight towards the crashing river below.

And it looked like another turtle had already landed in....

Splinter went hot, then cold.

"MY SONS!"

And the aged rat desperately threw himself off as well.

* * *

No.

No, No, No, No, No, No, No....

One word was on Splinter's mind as he dove and fell into the foamy, icy waters of the river, he frantically kicked to the surface.

Not again.....

....he couldn't lose them again so soon!

Ah! Michelangelo!

The youngest turtle was writhing and gasping as he sank...Splinter kicked against a stone to propel himself forwards....

As his hands closed over Michelangelo's cold little wrist.

"Please....Michelangelo...."

Mikey spluttered and coughed, gazing at Splinter with unfocused eyes. He seemed too shocked to actually cry.

Splinter tightly wrapped his left arm around Mikey so that he could be in a position to breathe, and he swept on through the indigo waters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Donatello was halfway under water, only the tip of his head showing as he gasped, no idea what to do. Splinter grasped him in his right arm,

confirmed he was still breathing, and pedaled on.

The waters were getting angrier and angrier as they tore at the three, splashing them immensely, sometimes covering them.....but Splinter didn't

dare attempting to swim to shore until Raphael and Leonardo...

_Be alive, _pleaded Splinter as he desperately scanned the area.

RAPH!

Raph had landed in the rapids alright, but now he was sobbing on a boulder. The tides must have swept him up....

Splinter frantically turned, and, in four kicks, managed to fight enough against the current to seize the terrified child.

Now.....Leonardo....

Splinter's dark eyes twisted in every direction as he scanned...

They couldn't stand the cold temperature much longer....especially the little ones....

Splinter wildly looked down, his tired feet kicking to stay afloat.

A dark figure was sinking below....deeper and deeper....

Splinter, now agitated, shoved the three safely onto the highest boulder.

"Stay HERE," he shouted over the howling winds.

And Splinter dove under.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was really no point in telling them...as they couldn't understand anything very well.

As Splinter forced his eyes open in the dark current...

Leonardo...

He was sinking, and sinking fast, silver bubbles bursting from his mouth, hands now hanging limply at his sides...

No longer twisting....

Splinter dove deeper, twisting and turning to avoid debris as he swam froglike, to grope blindly in the all consuming darkness for Leonardo's

waist.

YES!

Splinter kicked back to the surface, his lungs burning with aching panging as he finally emerged, greedily gulping bits of air back to his system.

At least the other turtles were still on the stone....Splinter fought to get around an old tree trunk that had fallen in the storm...and then, carefully,

managed to pull himself onto the cold rock.

One, two, three, four...yes, all here.

Gathering them all up in his arms, he turned to splash back into the liquid ice, not stopping his hurried pace until he had finally pulled himself to

the blessed shore.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Splinter gratefully swallowed great breaths of air as he pulled his aching body onto cool wet grass.

Now, if he could stop his heart from pounding like a snare drum...

Splinter closed his eyes for the briefest second befre twisting around to see his sons.

Don blinked, utterly bewildered.

Then, his eyes began to tear up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And two others joined him.

Splinter was about to start crying as well. With relief.

But Leo was peacefully still.

Very still.

Too still...

Splinter's dark eyes widened.

"No....."

He seized Leo's cold to the touch pulse.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening, this was NOT happening...

There wasn't much time....if there was any.

Splinter then began to perform CPR.

Okay....I'm tired now. And I have to get ready for church....sayanara!


	7. To the future

* * *

Reverse Rebirth-Final Chapter:

To the future

* * *

Hello, anyone! Er....everyone. I meant anyone.

Okay....thank you all, my reviewers...take a bow, everyone!

sabra jaguar

Second daughter of Eve

Mikell

Rhoda J

raphfreak

lion-of-judah

Thank you....for telling me I could go on. ^^ In fact, I recieved a few heartwarming threats that if I dared to kill Leo....(Shudders.)

And thank you again, Rhoda, for being the only one who voted....and, the one who told me I could do ANYTHING with my stories....

ANYTHING.....^^

(Keep reading, even when things seem bad on this fic, guys. I promise, Que Sera Sera.)

* * *

Quote:

_"Bards of the Future! you that come  
With striding march, and roll of drum,  
What will your newest challenge be  
To our prose-bound community?  
What magic will you find to stir  
The limp and languid listener?  
Will it be daring and dramatic?  
Will it be frankly democratic?  
Will Pegasus return again  
In guise of modern aeroplane,  
Descending from a cloudless blue  
To drop on us a bomb or two?  
I know not. Far be it from me  
To darken dark futurity;  
Still less to render more perplexed  
The last vagary, or the next.  
Leave Pindus Hill to those who list,  
Iconoclast or anarchist --  
So be it. "They that break shall pay."  
I stand upon the ancient way.  
I hold it for a certain thing,  
That, blank or rhyming, song must sing;  
And more, that what is good for verse,  
Need not, by dint of rhyme, frow worse.  
I hold that they who deal in rhyme  
Must take the standpoint of the time --  
But not to catch the public ear,  
As mountebank or pulpiteer;  
That the old notes are still the new,  
If the musician's touch be true --  
Nor can the hand that knows its trade  
Achieve the trite and ready-made;  
That your first theme is Human Life,  
Its hopes and fears, its love and strife --  
A theme no custom can efface,  
Common, but never commonplace;  
For this, beyond all doubt, is plain:  
The Truth that pleased will please again,  
And move men as in bygone years  
When Hector's wife smiled through her tears."_

* * *

"Please...."

_"Please...."_

But, even as the other babies sobbed in frantic panic, fear, and outright distress, Splinter still bent over the motionless body, who lay peacefully in

Splinter's arms.

Splinter bit his lip, a tiny dark, shining red drop appearing on his face. He stared at Leo's serene, unknowing, unchanging face imploringly.

The pulse was dilapidating fast....he'd have to work fast to keep it going.

....if there would be any pulse left to save....

* * *

Splinter bent over the little boy, Splinter's little boy, continuing the procedure....

Keep hold of his wrist...

Keep pushing on the chest cavity to rid it of the impendages....

Splinter drew back, gasping.

No change.

Raphael continued mewing. Splinter desperately turned to him before whipping back to Leo.

That could come later! Leo needed help!

* * *

_*&(%^%^$%#^*(%^#$%%^&&*&*&*&^^%^%????_

It felt as if the world had blended out of the little sense it had to the child as he sank deeper into comforting shadow.

&*&^*$&$#%$^&*()^*$&^#%)(&()*&%^$$%?????

There was an uncomfortable tightness at his chest.....Leo writhed and shook. It was almost like someone were pounding it....

It hurt.....

Why wouldn't the person let him go? The shadows were so cool against his burning face....

...and so comfortable....

But that would've left him alone.

Even a day year old infant could see that.

So, even though the fuzzy, greyish figure was making him uncomfortable, he kept him in hazy focus.

At least for now...

* * *

Leonardo was dying....

Finally, Splinter began to frantically shake his child by the shoulders as he continued to press hard on Leo's pitifully thin chest.

"Don't_ die_, my son. I do not care if you _are_ an infant-you can be one-forever if you want!"

Still nothing. Mikey just kept sobbing, in extreme distress.

"I lost you four once, my son-_never again_. Do you hear me?!"

"LEONARDO!"

Thud, thud.

Leo's little heart....

Thud, thud.

Thud, thud.

Thud, thud.

Thud-

A brief silence.

A gasp of horror died on Splinter's lips.

No.....

The realization-the true sweet realization....

...that his sons-even reborn-were not lost. Fate had blessed him-truly blessed him-as he was able to behold his beloved master once more....the fact his sons had come out ALIVE...

Had come too late....

* * *

And, as the true horror of the situation broke down on Splinter, as he seized Leonardo in a deathtight embrace and screamed to the raining

skyline,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hiccup!

Leo's entire body shook as he twitched. Splinter froze.

Leo was struggling! Struggling-

But alive.

And his body was trying to make headway against the water to breathe!

There was a bit of fight in him!

Tuning out the frantic shrieking of the other children for a moment, Splinter clenched Leo once again, and pressed hard against his side and chest.

And Leo's eyes fluttered open.

Absolute torrents of water fell from his lips as he gasped, trying to make headway as he spluttered, but now he was at least coughing, and that

was good enough for Splinter.

Splinter's grey palm carefully struck Leonardo's shell, making little headway, but helping to pulse out the water from his system.

Finally, spluttering, gagging, and gasping, he looked at Splinter through unfocused eyes.

Splinter in turn, looked back.

Then, unexpectedly, Leo's eyes filled with tears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And he broke down sobbing, like his brothers.

Splinter had started crying, too.

With sweet, glorious, relief.

* * *

It took hours-literally three and a half hours, despite them being gently dried off, caressed, and quietly held, for them to calm down.

But Splinter never left their side as, gradually, they cried themselves completely exhausted.

Casey and April were still sleeping off their babysitting hangover. Splinter had taken the four into the battle shell-Don had designed the heater

better....poor bloke never got the chance to repair the system that had broken two days before the last battle.

But as they were now silent, hiccuping, and bleary eyed-Splinter had tucked them back into their crate with a few hot water bottles tucked in with

them, along with a great multitude of blankets and quilts that had not been there before.

Splinter, as a warm blooded being, was not very worried after simply wiping himself off and standing by the radiator, but the little ones were cold

blooded....and they were too young to properly handle it, yet.

But even as the four lay there, quietly peeking at each other, the walls, the ceiling, the blankets and pillows....unwilling to look at anything else,

let alone move, they could not seem to sleep.

The icy shock was penetrating. It really got under your skin.

Like, as the Ancient One was fond of saying, like a splinter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Splinter took each turtle alone with him for awhile, shushing them quietly as he either simply stood in the dark hall, in the rocking chair, or by the

heater, quiet and contemplative as he stroked their heads and shells absentmindedly until, one by one in the late hours, they dozed off.

The third turtle to go out was Leo. Raph and Don were sleeping.....next, it was Mikey's turn.

And, as Splinter stood from the creaking rocking chair, gazing at the dying embers, he quietly paused on the way back to the turtles' room.

"You four never forgot at all, did you?" whispered Splinter, cradling a very sleepy Leo quietly in the dark close before carefully tucking him in and

reaching for Michelangelo.

"About who you are to me?"

And Leo just smiled absentmindedly before dozing off.

Epilouge:

One month later: An occasion

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

One month....

Such a short, long time.

Casey and April had come over this evening for tea-phhfff. As if they did not come over every evening....April adored the guys, and they were

really warming up to her and Casey, but they obviously preferred Splinter over all.

Casey would never, ever admit it, but he had taken quite a liking to the little ones. He lamented he could no longer go on patrol with Raph...for

awhile, anyway, but he accepted fate's turn of events.

It was a little celebration, of sorts. The little ones were given a bit of pound cake for the occasion before they were off busy playing with Casey.

Raph quite enjoyed weakly pounding his little fist on Casey's head, who was busy pretending to shriek with pain on the carpet.

Finally, as the hour announced at the little clock, Casey reluctantly stood up, and streched.

"Kay, April..." he sighed, cracking his knuckles.

"Guess we gotta book, huh?"

April hesitated got up, setting down her teacup with a chink.

"Yeah....I spose."

She pecked Casey on the cheek, and Splinter picked up two drowsy turtles, Casey and April handing him Don and Leo.

Splinter came with them to the door.

"Good night, my friends."

"Yeah. G'night, Splinter. If you need us, don't hesitate to call."

"Of, course, of course." Splinter did not add that he rather liked the thought of spending a quiet night alone with his little ones ....especially on

this one month anniversary.

It would probably cease to matter much to them....but this one-at least to Splinter- was special.

__

And, as each turtle was tucked in, he smiled, a hand on Michelangelo's forehead.

"Good night, my little ones..."

* * *

And, as Raph's eyes focused on him, he remembered an old lullaby that Master Yshi would sing on cold, lonely nights.

"Aki no yu hi ni, Teruyama momiji  
Koi mou suimo, kazu aru naka ni  
Matsu o irodoru kaede ya tsuta wa  
Yamja no fumoto no susomo yu....."

*In the sunset light, the mountain glows with autumn leaves -  
Deep scarlet and light gold, everywhere.  
Maples and vines, vivid among the pine trees,  
The foot of the mountain a woven brocade....

Whhhoooo! I did it! ^^ Yay! I'm happy-pi!

Please review! Please? Pretty Pretty Pretty Please?


	8. Sick Day

Hello!

I'm....er....back, after quite a bit of time. I wanted to make one more chapter or so....hope you don't mind!

I've been a little depressed as of late....gomen nasai.

:( Things have been rather nasty as of late. My leg is still in the cast-anyone who has read Turtle Tots: World Tour, will know what I mean-and....I got the news today.

And...um....I'm going to be sent to a new home.

Custody arrangements have been switched.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a quiet morning at April's loft above the 2nd Time Around Antique shop. The turtles-and Splinter, of course, had stayed over at April's last night after the seven-which,

of course, included Casey-had gone on a small walk-the turtles had been bundled up in their makeshift strollers, much to Splinter's unease. Casey and April had insisted....but the

rat had been eager for their walk to end so that he could take the little ones home.

Five weeks was an extremely young age.....

But, no one was really paying them a second glance, much to the rat's relief, as the wheels of the four seater continued to squeak on the pavement.

The turtles had been bundled for two reasons. One: keep from the cold chill that had been present in their city as of late, and, Two of course, to keep them undetected from NYC

populace-when a slight _rumble _had echoed from the darkening sky.

Casey moaned as he held out a gloved hand, squinting slightly in the dim gloom. People were beginning to look up at the horizon as a few drops of water splashed onto the earth.

A few unfolded umbrellas.

"Oh crud."

Splinter's hooded figure turned slightly, so that he was able to stare at the skies with a small frown.

The clouds-which had been a reasonable light grey this morning, were now a practically indigo ink as the wind began to sweep in, autumn leaves making slight crackling sounds as

the wind began to drag them against the concrete, dried edges ruffling slightly.

A flash of light across the skies.

BOOM!

The light orange bundle whimpered. Splinter put a hand on Mikey's tiny head as April hastily pulled the stroller under a nearby tree.

"Um....guys?"

A few raindrops began to patter the earth.

Then more.....

And more......

And then Thunder echoed again as the storm began to play its full wrath upon the earth, large water drops now spilling like hail, clattering against the streets as people rushed

inside cars and nearby buildings, pulling jackets over their heads as they did so.

CRACK!

Don had been dozing, but now, cold water drops began to spill through his thin blanket. Awoken quite rudely, he began to keen slightly. April quickly glanced down.

"Quickly-guys-to my apartment! It's just a few blocks away!"

Everyone had been glad to comply-Casey particularly, since he still had a slightly runny nose from a fading cold, footsteps hurriedly splashing across small puddles as they did so.

* * *

Leo shuddered slightly as Splinter gently began to dry off the now soaked turtle with a towel near the fireplace, letting out the tiniest sneeze.

"Gesundeit, my son."

Casey looked up, still mopping up his raven hair with a dishrag.

"Huh? Is that supposed to be some sort of code?"

The rat blinked, looking puzzled.

They had made it back to April's place in record time-but, despite their best efforts, no one had been spared a good downpour. Splinter's fur was now a much darker grey, and

Casey looked remarkably like a wet dog.

April was grumbling in her bathroom, wrapping up in her bathrobe and towel as Splinter began to wipe the not-exactly-happy turtles off.

"No, as a matter of fact, Mister Jones, I-"

The bathroom door clanged open. Casey jumped.

April strode out, now with a fresh green mudpack applied to her face. She let out a small sigh.

"Uh....guys? Listen....I was just going through the bedroom....and, well, the weather forecaster was saying this rain's not gonna let up for a while," she said tiredly, rubbing at her

face.

"I'm.....well, it looks like you guys...may need to spend the night."

_Two people, four baby....mutants, and a ninety pound rat in a one person apartment.....splendid._

Splinter just frowned as he reached for Raph next.

"I do not believe that will be necessary, Miss O'Neil. The little ones should probably go home-"

Casey turned to face the rat, face incredulous.

"Master S! You heard what April said-not gonna let up for a while! Better be a bit crowded then let the squirts get seriously uh......squirted?"

April rolled her eyes, but managed a small smile.

"It's okay, Master Splinter. A night won't do any harm," she said kindly, picking up a slight squirming Donatello and bundling him up.

"They'll....have to bunk on the couch, but I guess it'll do."

Casey blinked.

"Uh....where do I sleep, April?"

April's smile broadened.

"I'm glad to say you have full and total access to the floor, Mister Jones."

_____________________

It was still raining; the rain could be heard as it hit the windows in the O'Neil household. With a pair of rimless reading glasses perched on his nose, Splinter sat curled up with a

thick book cradled in his hands. Casey sat on his bedroll, watching April on the floor next to him, hands curled about her knees as they continued to watch the weather forecast on

the nearby telly.

The turtles were wrapped in blankets, sleeping on the nearby couch. Occasionally, the rat looked up from his book to give them a slight glance. He bit his lip.

Hopefully, they weren't in for a cold....they had been shivering rather violently when Splinter had tucked them in.

And, as the evening dragged on, and Splinter's own eyelids grew rather heavy, the TV long since turned off....

Casey was now snoring from where he was leaning on the wall, April had fallen asleep on the bed roll....

His sons were still quietly breathing, as the rain continued to pelt down outside....

------

Splinter slowly slid his eyes open, blinking once. His book lay forgotten, slightly crooked on his lap.

Ah.....had he fallen asleep? It seemed so....Splinter glanced at the nearby clock. Six.

It was no longer raining, but still plenty of enormous, grey clouds outside, shifting slightly as if ashamed.

Splinter slowly got up, then stiffly crossed the room to the window.

How ironic.....as the rat stared out of the window, he couldn't help but remember....Leonardo had been smashed through the current window's predecessor by the Shredder...

The rat shuddered, then turned to face the still sleeping turtles with surprise.

Oddly, they didn't sleep so soundly at night....it was good they managed to sleep in a bit today.

A small smile found its way to Splinter's mouth as he slowly turned to face the two still dozing, human tenants of the building.

Lazy lieabeds.

Oh, Fie. Might as well prepare for morning meditation....

__________

A cry awoke Splinter from the higher plane he had been seeking. Well...it had been nice while it lasted. He slowly opened his eyes again as Miss O'Neil scooped up Raphael, who was

clearly fussing. Casey was yawning from where he lay on the floor, blinking blearily.

April sighed as Raph whimpered again, face scrunched up like a corkscrew.

The five week old turtle's face was flushed, but he was obviously squirming in an attempt to free himself of April's pale arms.

April raised an eyebrow as Raph continued to kick. Raph was always feisty....

...but this seemed a little extreme.

"Case.....um.....can you get me some ice?"

The vigilant looked up in surprise, putting down the morning sports.

"Uh.....ice? Babe-it's fifty-somethin' degrees out there. Why-"

Mikey let out a high pitched wail from where he lay on the couch. Casey frowned.

"Gee, little guy-it's....it's...."

Casey winced as Leo and Don's voices began to join in.

And all four turtles were now crying red eyes out.

* * *

But Splinter was already crossing the room, reaching for a moaning Donatello with a raised eyebrow.

"Shhh....my son...."

The rat's hand drifted to Don's forehead. His eyes widened somewhat as he carefully passed Don to April, and reached for Mikey next.

April blinked, as Splinter shook his head with a small frown on his face, and then reached for Leo.

Finally, he reached for Raph, but he didn't seem all that surprised as the rat let out a small sigh.

"Well....that confirms it. But I would like to make sure....." his voice drifted off, and he turned to face April, a very serious expression on his face as he cradled Raph and Leo in his

arms, reaching for Don and Mikey as he did so.

"Miss O'Neil, can you fetch me a thermometer?"

April blinked again, flushing.

"I....oh. Yes, o-of course!"

_____________

"Yikes," said Casey softly, watching April carefully slide a pillow underneath Mikey's head, little face flushed, nose an odd shade of green, and...there was a bit of dribble running

from his mouth.

The cold and cough medication-which tasted of sour cherries and grapes-had pretty much knocked the guys out. Now the little turtles were back to dozing on the couch, April

staring at the thermometers in her hand.

"Guess that storm wasn't that much of a help to the guys," she said softly, lowering the thermometers with a sigh.

Don? Fever.

Leo? Flushed.

Raph? Sickly.

Mikey? Not so hot.

Casey turned to the side, eyes sorrowful.

"Listen....Spli-" he stopped, surprised.

The rat was gone-disappeared. April hurried up, eyes finally finding Splinter's thin form.

At the coat hook, busy tying his cloak up.

"Uh.....M-Master S....?"

The rat paused, then turned to face the two, dark eyes flashing.

"There is something I need to....retrieve for my sons. Well....some things. Please, can you look after them for a moment....?"

Splinter looked doubtful. Casey gulped.

"Of COURSE we will, Master Splinter," said April courteously, stepping on Casey's foot as she did so. "Isn't that so, Casey?"

"OW! Er....I.....umm.....yeah. What she said."

Splinter bit back a fleeting smile as he bustled over to the couch for a second, giving each infant a small peck on the head.

"Sleep well, my sons. And....." Splinter paused, almost timidly.

"I.....am here for you, my little ones, no matter where your dreams have taken you."

And with that, Splinter hurried out the door, Casey and April shooting each other bewildered looks in his wake.


	9. Much anew about turtle sitting again

The door had closed. Splinter certainly was fast.

Casey blinked uncertainly at the turtles, who were still napping upon the couch.

Splendid. Just Splendid.

While Splinter was pulling a Houdini, they were left with four drippy, whiny, fidgeting, feverous turtles.

April raised an eyebrow and shook her head as Casey plunked to his knees, and raised his hands to the sky.

"Take me now, Lord!"

Raph sniffled, and turned his head slightly as April gently began to tip a cold glass of water down his throat. Casey was meanwhile, trying to sort through a long line of folded

papers.

Splinter had left an extremely detailed list of instructions-which was, by, "extremely detailed", eleven sheets long) and now Casey was glancing at it, or trying to, seeing as he was

holding it with two gloved hands, and blinking bewilderedly.

"Hey....I didn't know Mikey hates almonds. And Raph has to drink imitation milk from a powder because he's lactose intolerant!"

Well, this sounded interesting. April lay Raph's head down again before crossing the room, and reaching for the sheets.

"Let's see that."

Green eyes narrowed slightly as she scanned the list for several seconds.

"Leo will eat any type of fruit....except strawberries, which he is highly allergic t-" April blinked, now too, bewildered.

"Leo's allergic to strawberries? I never knew."

Casey frowned.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you. What about Do-"

At this moment, as if on que, Donny squirmed, and began to fuss. Casey groaned, and buried his face in his hands.

"Great....here, little guy, why don't you have a peppermi-"

"Casey, NO!"

April impatiently swept the tinfoil candy that Casey had slipped from his pocket to the floor. Casey blinked.

"What did I do?"

April rolled her eyes. "Hello, Einstein? He's a baby-he could CHOKE on that! And, according to this, he's allergic to peppermint. It makes his tongue swell up."

Casey shivered, and awkwardly patted Don on the head.

"Er.....sorry little guy. Didn't know, didn't know."

April sighed, and sank to the floor, still reading the list.

"Bathtime is at twelve-thirty for Mikey and Leo. Don and Raph take theirs at One-fifteen. Don gets cold easily-keep him bundled. Mikey will fuss if awakened too early-usually gets

up at own pace fine. Raph is susceptible to dust, so he sneezes regularly around dust....Leo likes peaches, so does Don. Mikey will eat them with any dish, Raph enjoys them as

well, but mashed, slightly cooked plums are a fine substitute...." April moaned.

"I should've asked them all this when they were still...."

Casey just nodded, already too tired to speak. April stared gloomily out the window.

Perfect. The weather matched her mood.

".....I really, really love the little guys, but I DO miss the older ones...." April managed a somewhat apathetic smile.

"I wish Don and I could fix a hardware mainframe again."

Casey just chuckled.

"I just wanna race with Raph. Dude never showed me that sweet move he was workin' on. Might've been cool to see."

"Think Mikey could ever beat Master Splinter's high score on that game?"

"Dude, _I_ couldn't beat that level. Not bad for a first time player....Grand Score. Wasn't it Mikey's mission in life to someday beat it?"

Aprils shot a glance at the turtles. Don was staring up at the ceiling, gurgling slightly, while his brothers busily slept on.

".....maybe in another fifteen years. Think Leo will ever do Yoga again?"

"Hard not to imagine. The dude could make a contortionist look like a steel girder."

There was silence for a few minutes before Casey jumped up with a cry.

"THAT'S IT!"

April jumped.

"Casey, you lug, shhhhhhhh! You'll wake them!"

"Not trying to!" Casey mouthed, eyes now ablaze.

"The poor guys are trapped in some.....I dunno....ALTERNATE reality-and al we do is SIT here and BABYSIT! There's gotta be SOMETHING we can do! Waitin' is NOT my style, babe.

My friends need help!"

April's temper flared.

"Oh? And did you not hear Master Splinter say that would...I dunno....kill them?!"

Reaching for his hockey mask, Casey froze, as if he had just been slapped in the face. April shook her head, eyes swimming with tears.

"I can't let you do that, Casey! I won't. But...."

April wiped at her eyes, and buried her face in her hands.

"What CAN we do but wait?"

Casey sank back to the floor, and awkwardly put an arm around April.

"Sorry....I really shouldn't have.....er....uh.....y'see...."

April managed a small, trembling smile.

"I know.....I feel the same someti-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!"

Casey jumped at April's shriek, heart pounding.

"What?! What is-"

Now the turtles on the couch were startled.

And now began to whine. Casey slapped himself in the face.

"Nice goin.' But what....?"

April shot him a glare.

"I just remembered! HER! That...valley girl....what's her name.....

Renet!"

"So...uh.....how do we contact her?"

"April shrugged helplessly. "I dunno....We'll have to ask Splinter when he gets back. But maybe she can-"

"Try to make everything right, but send each turtle to a different dimension?"

April's shoulders sagged.

"Good point....."

************

While the two were preparing soup-well, April was, Casey was just awkwardly handing her ingredients-April went on.

"I thought we could maybe ask HER. If Lord Simotaneus won't-she can. Maybe she can restore their minds....their memories....and set them to right!"

Casey nodded, a small grin on his face.

"Think how happy Master S would be....poor guy. There's gotta be a way to change them back to NORMAL."

April sighed, and scraped the celery bits into the soup pot.

"This just needs to simmer for a bit....Case, why don't you turn on the TV? Maybe the Tubbies are on."

Casey's eyes widened in horror.

"TUBBIES?! What do you want to do-traumatize them?!"

"Try Mister Robert's neighborhood, then!"

"WHAT?! That's even worse! I don't wanna go to the Town of Sock Puppets, some taxi or something that won't shut up-"

April rolled her eyes again as she pushed Casey in the living room.

"For the tots. Just do it!"

* * *

Casey flicked through the channels, looking uncertain.

"-And on the next, 'Martha Stuart Living', Martha loses all her funding and begins arranging fruit baskets in prison..."

"Boring." Caseyy moaned, flipping to the next channel.

" 'Come on! I'll give you TWENTY BUCKS for the One Ring!'" Sauron pleaded with Frodo.

" 'Umm... how about no?'" Frodo replied sarcastically. Sauron sighed.

" 'Oh well, I guess you- HEY! LOOK OVER THERE!'" Sauron pointed over Frodo's shoulder.

" 'What?!'"

" '_YOINK_!'" Sauron laughed, snatching the Ring from Frodo and running all the way to Mordor with it.

" 'Hey! _Hey_!' " Frodo screamed, trying to chase after him. He finally gave up and stamped his foot on the ground. " 'Darn, darn, darn it!' " He cried.

Casey rolled his eyes and changed the channel again. "It's been done."

" '-And I'LL attack with…' " Draco smirked and raised his wand to Harry. " '_Tarantallegra!'_ "

" 'Oh yeah?' " Harry grinned. " 'Well, I COUNTER with…' " He paused for dramatic effect. " '_Rictusempra_!' " Draco stood there, dumbfounded, before

bursting into tears.

"_ 'I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU ANYMORE!'_ " Draco then turned and ran from the room, screaming and crying like a five year-old girl.

Casey closed his eyes.

Nothing on....and he certainly did not want to watch a show with sock puppets attacking each other....or dinosaurs duking it out for control of New Jersey as they chanted about

how nice it was to share....

Oh, dear. Casey stole a glance at April's figure, who was still chopping up onions, occasionally wiping at her face-and then a glance at the tots.

"What do babies like....like....like..."

Suddenly, Casey's eyes brightened.

"I KNOW! Babies love Cop shows!"


End file.
